


told you so

by rhodeytony



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, gaby loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodeytony/pseuds/rhodeytony
Summary: sometimes, after missions, they all just sit down and have a drink.or illya says that napoleon can’t do something and of course, napoleon has to prove him wrong.





	told you so

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta’d cause i wrote this at 3 in the morning after being on tumblr for so long, so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> first fic. for any fandom, at all. so i hope it’s okay!!

Crash!

Gaby got up from her spot on the couch where she was reading a book on architecture that was left behind in the hotel room. The sound came from the living room where Napoleon and Illya were. 

When Gaby walked in she saw Napoleon, on the ground, with a pair of broken sunglasses in his hand. Illya was laughing from the couch holding what Gaby assumed was Napoleon’s glass of whiskey since Illya didn’t drink much.

“What’s going on?” She asked, hands on her hips. Napoleon and Illya acted like children sometimes and while she found it amusing, it was also quite annoying.

“I broke my sunglasses” Napoleon answered. He sounded a little sad and tipsy, his words slurred just a little. Illya let out another laugh from the couch. Napoleon huffed and got up and straightened out his shirt. 

“How?” At this point, Gaby was already regretting asking. The answer was going to be dumb and she knew it but waited to hear it nonetheless.

“Illya dared me that I couldn’t do a handstand ” Napoleon replied. He moved to the couch to sit down across from Illya, whose cheeks were rosy from laughing and was looking at Napoleon fondly— and with something else that Gaby would have to ask about later.

This was just getting too weird but Gaby felt the need to know more.

“How did that break your sunglasses?” She was moving to the love seat opposite the couch where the two men were sitting. She sat with her legs dangling over the arm and her head resting against the back. 

“I can’t do a handstand so I fell on my face” Napoleon draped his arm over his eyes and answered the most dramatic way he could. Of course. This was just like them. 

Illya was always messing with Napoleon and daring him to do stupid things like this— things Napoleon couldn’t possibly accomplish or do but he tried anyway out of pride and spite. Napoleon always ended up hurt or he broke something. In this case, both.

Gaby looked over at where Napoleon was just a moment ago and looked at the broken vase on the ground. 

Gaby sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up to pour herself something to drink. She knew she’d have to convince Waverly to cough up some money to pay for the vase (which looked expensive.) 

Gaby sat down with her drink and watched fondly as Napoleon and Illya bantered back and forth with one another. 

She couldn’t imagine having it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thanks! i appreciate it. 
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you can, or want to. i’d love feedback or just tell me what ya think!! thank you <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: strkindustry !!


End file.
